


best friends forever

by Sumi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Emily set her sights on Jessica she bolted out of the hospital room, unable to deal with the sight of her former best friend lying there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best friends forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



> I couldn't resist writing a treat. These two girls are my favorite in the game. :)

The first time Emily set her sights on Jessica she bolted out of the hospital room, unable to deal with the sight of her former best friend lying there. Jessica looked fucking terrible and so small in the hospital bed.

Unlike the rest of them who escaped with relatively little time to be spent in the hospital, Jessica would be spending quite a bit of time in there. She wasn’t so lucky-- if you could consider any of them lucky. Falling down a fucking mine shaft tended to increase the amount of time you’d spend in a hospital, though.

During the second attempt to visit Jessica, Emily bumped into Mike. After he nearly shot her, Emily couldn’t look at him the same. Fucking bastard was seriously going to shoot her and Mike would’ve if not for Sam.

“Em…”

“You know what, Mike don’t even try to fucking talk to me. I’m here to see Jessica. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

The old Mike might’ve tried to convince her otherwise or use that charm of his but not this time. He just nodded, moving away from the door. “She’s still asleep--”

Emily narrowed her eyes. “And? I’m not going to wake her up Michael. I wouldn’t do that to Jess.”

Before Jessica woke up, Emily was gone. She kept thinking about the last conversation they had in the lodge. The shit they argued about seemed so trivial now. It was a big reason Emily kept sneaking of the hospital room while Jessica was asleep until the fifth visit. Took that long for the fucking courage to build up.

Jessica seem startled to see her but then her expression went blank. Made Emily’s chest hurt. What the fuck was she thinking coming here? Chances were Jessica didn’t even want to see her.

“Fuck,” Emily hissed. “Didn’t mean to wake you up, Jess. I’ll go--”

Emily wasn’t sure if Jessica reaching out to weakly grab her arm or her weak “Please stay” shocked her more. No one could ignore something like that so Emily sat back down in the chair, feeling numb all over.

“Jessica…” Emily bit down on her bottom lip. “It’d be fucking stupid to ask how your doing, wouldn’t it?”

“Probably, but I appreciate it Em.” Jessica’s voice was hoarse. It looked like it was difficult for her to speak but Jessica could be stubborn. One of her qualities Emily always admired before shit hit the fan. “Why are you here,? Last time we spoke…”

“None of that fucking matters, Jess.”

Getting nearly killed by several wendigos tended to put things in perspective. Emily wasn’t going to mention any of that to Jessica (at least not now). From the (reluctant) conversation with Mike, he said Jessica didn’t even know about the wendigos.

“When I’m out of here, I want you to tell me everything Emily. Mike-- he won’t. I know he’s keeping things from me and I am not going to be kept in the fucking dark.”

Emily barely held back from smirking. There was her girl, Jessica and Emily would be damned if she didn’t keep her this time.


End file.
